


Truth or Dare

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, Secrets, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: The Grumps play a game of truth or dare and feelings are revealed.





	Truth or Dare

No one objected when Arin suggested that they spend the night at the office due to a blackout that spread over the city. It wouldn’t have been safe anyway and it would be fun to hang out and not worry about work. They didn’t have many games that didn’t involve technology, and there was only so many times that a group of people could play connect four so when Ross suggested truth or dare everyone was just glad that someone had come up with something.

“Isn’t it a bit elementary?” Barry questioned, a little less enthusiastic than everyone else. Mainly because he knew what Ross was capable of and since he was the one to bring it up Barry guessed Ross had some humiliating and childish dares up his sleeve.

“Not when you know what to ask,” Ross countered, continuing to state that the game could be very easily made for adults.

“It’s better than seven minutes in heaven,” Dan remarked, also a little concerned about Ross’ idea. He saw that way that both Ross and Brian’s eyes lit up at that idea.

“No seven minutes in heaven!” Dan stated, rolling his eyes when he heard Ross mutter about him being a killjoy.

“Okay, so who’s going first?” Suzy asked, taking a seat next to Arin.

“It was my idea, so Barry, truth or dare?” Ross smirked. Barry didn’t like the look on Ross’ face and chose truth, thinking that it was the safer option. He was very quickly proven wrong.

“Okay, what’s your kinkiest fantasy?”

Dan choked on his drink. He was now regretting not changing the game. At least if he was forced into the closet with someone they could just stand there and talk or something. Everyone seemed a little shocked at Ross starting the game off in such a way but no one made any objections.

Barry was bright red, wishing that he had picked dare.

“I… I don’t know,” he stumbled over his words.

“You know you’re meant to be honest,” Ross teased, not letting Barry off easily.

“I-I’m just not, y’know, I don’t fantasise about anything that wild,” Barry fumbled with the bottle of water in his hands, looking around nervously but not meeting anyone’s eyes. Ross sighed and if he wasn’t so sure that Barry was lying he would have let it go.

“Okay, give me your phone.”

“What! Why?” Barry exclaimed and Ross knew Barry was hiding something.

“I need to check your not lying. If you have nothing to hide I won’t find anything.” Ross had Barry cornered, even pointing out that it wasn’t part of his truth and would count as more of a dare didn’t help and everyone was too curious. If Barry really protested then they would stop it but Barry handed Ross his phone in defeat but said nothing.

Ross scrolled through Barry’s history and bookmarks, his face giving no indication of what he found. He then returned Barry’s phone without a word. Barry didn’t trust him but decided to move things on, asking Brian truth or dare.

“Dare,” Brian stated. He knew that Barry wouldn’t do anything that bad, and ultimately it was Arin who was the reason that he was currently sat in just his boxers.

Things continued from there, going round in a circle of asking each other first, ending up with Suzy having to decipher if what Brian was feeding her was mayonnaise, Arin admitting that he wasn’t joking when he said he had fingered himself on the show, and Ross confessing that he may have gotten something out of calling Brian daddy but it didn’t actually mean anything.

“No offence,” Ross chuckled.

“None taken,” Brian shrugged.

Barry was nervous that things had come back round to him, but with everything that had happened he hoped that Ross had forgotten or at least didn’t care. He was still way too afraid of what Ross could dare him to do.

“Truth.”

As soon as he saw Ross’ eyes light up as he smirked Barry knew he had once again chosen wrong.

“So Barry, if you don’t have kinky fantasises then why do you have rope stuff bookmarked on your phone?”

Barry felt himself growing hot again, hearing the rest of the group make noises of both shock and amusement. They weren’t malicious in any way and in all honestly Barry didn’t care too much, knowing that they would never be rude about it. He was just a lot more private then them.

“Vernon wanted to try stuff,” Barry mumbled. His relationship with Vernon wasn’t a secret, and neither was the fact that he was extremely masochistic so no one was too surprised.

“This is why you don’t lie during truth or dare,” Ross cackled, and Barry just put his middle finger up at him as he took a sip of water.

“Hey Barry do you mind if I take your turn?” Arin asked, clearly planning something. Barry let him, much to Ross’ protests.

“That’s not fair I thought we were going in a circle!” Ross objected but it wasn’t going to change anything.

“So Ross, is it true that you used to JO to NSP videos?” Of course Arin knew this was true, but Ross made sure he never told Dan or Brian now that they were friends. He’d feel bad throwing Ross under the bus if it weren’t for the fact that he knew Ross would do the same, and they were all so close at this point that Dan and Brian wouldn’t mind.

“Hey that’s not fucking fair!” Ross continued to complain but that only showed that the answer to Arin’s question was yes.

“It’s the outfit isn’t it?” Dan winked. If this was a few years ago he would have probably freaked out about one of his male friends getting off to him but now he was a lot more comfortable, especially after realising that he wasn’t as heterosexual as he once thought.

“Sorry to break it to you Dan but from what I remember he liked Ninja Brian a bit more.”

Ross glared at Arin, and if looks could kill Arin would probably be dead, or at the very least need medical care.

“Doesn’t mean anything huh?” Brian teased.

Ross sighed. He guessed he deserved this for making Barry confess that he may be slightly kinky but Ross was curious. It’s always the quiet ones.

“I liked the violent thing, and the knives,” Ross commented, not looking at Brian.

Just like with Vernon’s masochistic tendencies everyone already kind of had a suspicion that Ross was more of a masochist who acted like a sadist.

Things calmed down for a little after that until Ross was dared to give Brian a lap dance, which was made slightly more awkward by the fact that Brian was still just wearing boxers, and while Ross grinding against him had a little bit of an effect on him, Brian didn’t get more than a semi.

“Nothing personal,” Brian grinned. Ross stuck his tongue out at him and tried to ignore his own erection. He wasn’t interested in Brian and knew that Brian’s eyes were on someone else, he just got horny very easily.

After that Suzy was dared to talk about her weirdest sexual experience, before everyone remembered that it would most likely be with Arin, but Arin gave her the go ahead. It wasn’t too strange, just that she had pegged him a couple of times. With the whole fingering himself thing it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“There was also that time Arin accidentally threw me off him,” Suzy giggled.

“Wait so last month when your back was all bruised,” Dan began, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

“Sometimes I’m just too good at what I do,” Suzy smiled sweetly as she grabbed a handful of candy.

Suzy asked Arin truth or dare and when he picked dare she figured it was far enough into the game to start match-making. Arin had been crushing on Dan for a year now but kept refusing to make a move even though he had her permission.

“Arin, I dare you to kiss Dan,” Suzy gave them both another sweet smile as if she didn’t know what she was doing.

Both men looked like deer in headlights. Sure they had been friends for years and it wasn’t like they hadn’t joked about kissing but it had never actually happened.

“Isn’t it kind of not fair to include other people in a dare?” Arin said.

“Oh look who cares about being fair now,” Ross huffed but his tone was playful.

Arin rolled his eyes and then looked at Dan for help. It wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with kissing Dan, but he knew that someone else’s eyes were on him.

“Eh I mean this game always end up with someone kissing someone else, it was probably gonna happen eventually,” Dan shrugged, playing it cool but his heart was racing. He’d never kissed a guy before, despite realising that he found certain guys attractive, and while Arin was a great guy, not to mention attractive, there was one specific person Dan would rather be kissing, but he was fine with this.

Arin couldn’t protest after that and leaned in to kiss Dan who met him half-way. It wasn’t a particularly showy kiss, more of just a quick peck. Suzy didn’t specify what kind of kiss it had to be and she was just happy to see Arin make any kind of move. She failed to notice that Brian was trying, and quite honestly struggling, to hide the fact that he was upset, but Arin noticed and was instantly on the case to fix things.

“Okay so Dan, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Dan, like Barry, rarely chose dare, mainly because he couldn’t do anything to do with eating because of his stomach, being dared to remove his clothes wasn’t that big a deal since everyone had already seen everything more times than needed, they weren’t risking anything in public in case they got caught, and until now kissing hadn’t been brought into the game, so it really wasn’t worth it.

“So if you had to choose to kiss anyone here who would it be?”

Suzy gave Arin a look of confusion, and he gave her a look back that told her he would explain later.

Dan’s eyes fell to his lap, refusing to look at anyone. If he had known that this game would get so personal he would have objected more. He knew that Arin wasn’t trying to hurt him, and from the looks he had seen Arin and Suzy giving each other the suspected that something else was going on but this still wasn’t the way he wanted to do things. In fact, if it was up to him he would just continue to ignore his feelings.

“I-I dunno, I guess, Brian,” Dan looked up, just to see how Brian took it with every intention of looking away but when he met Brian’s eyes his got stuck. He wasn’t sure how Brian had taken his answer, he just looked a little stunned and Dan guessed that was a bad thing.

“I-I mean we’ve known each other the longest, a-and…” Dan trailed off, seeing the dejected look on Brian’s face. He didn’t want to be hopeful, or more accurately he didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed, but he couldn’t help but think for a moment that maybe Brian shared his feelings.

“I think you guys need to talk,” Arin said before excusing himself, Suzy following with a confused look on her face, Barry also took the hint and ending up practically dragging Ross away, although he had the feeling that Ross knew what was going on and wanted to see how things ended.

When they were all shut in the Grump room Suzy turned to Arin, still unsure of what was going on.

“But Arin I thought you had feelings for Dan?” Her head was spinning. She’d been so focused on her husband that she failed to see the obvious.

“I did, but I knew he didn’t have the same feelings for me, and Brian’s been pining over the guy forever. Even if I did still have feelings for Dan, I couldn’t do that to Brian,” Arin shrugged, a smile on his face.

“So you don’t have feelings for him anymore?” Suzy questioned. She didn’t want to see Arin hurt, he was so selfless putting aside his own feelings but if he wanted to talk about it then she would be there for him.

“Not really, there’s still a little something there but I think it’s just because we worked out our feelings for guys together. Anyway, I have all the love I need,” Arin hugged Suzy close to him.

“Can you lovebirds shut it I’m trying to listen!” Ross hissed, his ear pressed to the door as if it was going to actually do something. He knew the door was unlocked but he knew his friends would stop him before he had the chance. Barry was already right next to him, rolling his eyes at Ross’ behaviour.

Outside of the room Dan and Brian were sat in silence, both too scared to make the first move, but they knew they couldn’t wait all night.

“I don’t know why Arin’s doing this,” Brian commented, eyes focusing on a pile of video games that hadn’t been sorted through yet. Of course he knew why Arin was doing this. He’d been under the suspicion that Arin knew about his feelings for a while but he didn’t think that a game of truth or dare would end up with him playing matchmaker, especially not after Suzy had tried. Maybe he should just tell Dan that Arin’s a great guy and they should be together, but the words stung too much for him to be able to say them out loud and he knew seeing them as a couple would hurt too much. Call him selfish, he’d be the first to agree, but he just couldn’t do it.

“Oh, I was… y’know what it doesn’t matter,” Dan was going to say he was hoping that Brian knew exactly what Arin was doing and that he was okay with it, that he was okay with Dan wanting to kiss him and that he wanted the same thing.

The room fell silent again and they knew at some point they’d have to get the rest of the group and tell them that whatever they wanted to happen didn’t happen. Neither of them were willing to go, and the silence just grew more and more uncomfortable, until Brian had an idea.

“Dan, truth or dare?”

Dan gave Brian a confused expression but answered truth, and Brian’s kind smile showed him that he’d chosen the answer Brian wanted.

“Do you… do you have feelings for Arin?” His voice was soft, almost scared; like he didn’t actually want the answer.

“I, no. I mean Arin’s a great guy but he’s not, I only see him as a friend,” Dan answered honestly.

Brian gave Dan a look, signalling that it was his turn and Dan asked Brian truth or dare, although considering they were using this as a way of confession truth was always going to be the answer. Dan played with his ring nervously, also unsure as to whether he wanted to know the answer to his question.

“Do you, uh, would you, be okay with me… with me kissing you,” Dan’s voice raised in pitch as he got more nervous. He knew that he was risking their friendship, but Arin had obviously seen something between them, and when it came to love Dan trusted Arin.

“M-more than anything,” Brian admitted, his voice so raw with emotion. Dan could hear the fear of rejection, and it hurt that there was a possibility that Brian thought Dan was doing this as a joke.

“Truth or dare,” Brian’s voice was barely a whisper but Dan still answered.

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

Dan leaned in, cupping Brian’s face, their foreheads touching before Dan began kissing Brian. It was different than how he had kissed Arin. More passionate, more wanted, more desperate, like he needed Brian. Craved him.

When they broke apart for air Brian was left speechless and all Dan could do was smile. There was the tension in the air, and while both of them wanted to, they questioned whether it was the right time to say ‘I love you’.

“Hey are you guys done? It’s kind of hot it here!” Ross yelled from the Grump room, and both men couldn’t help but laugh as they heard their other friends tell Ross off.

They invited the others back in with them, and while neither confessed to being a couple, not sure yet where they stood with each other and there was a silent agreement to talk about it later, they sat closer to each other and weren’t afraid to show affection. Truth or dare was abandoned for just sharing stories as they waited for the power to come back, and at some point, they all dozed off, Dan laying with his head on Brian’s chest, using it as a pillow. Maybe he didn’t regret agreeing to truth or dare after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
